A Tale of Two Dempsey's
by ZombieSailor
Summary: A story which follows the relationship between a young woman and the infamous Tank Dempsey through the desperate times of the zombie infestation. Takes place right before Moon and heads into Tranzit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So I have been working on this story for a few weeks now, just adding small things here and there when I have had time - having a job really blows, and having a boyfriend pretty much takes up all my other free time (this how ever does not blow - my love and I play zombies everyday so in fact he helps me with my writing...LOL!) But here is my new story A Tale of Two Dempsey's which follows the relationship between a young woman and the infamous Tank Dempsey. I can tell you that this story will progress through the nazi zombies genre as well - set in before Moon. You WILL see other favorites such as Takio, Nikoli, and Richtofen but I am unsure of when. I really like where this story is going so far, and would like to apologize in advance for not working on my first fan fiction, Tangible infections. I get very fickle with my writing but never the less hope to continue it... eventually. **

**Also everyone should get the new map pack for blops2 its amazing!**

* * *

**A Tale of Two Dempsey's**

**Chapter One**

* * *

I'd never really given much thought about how I would die - though these past few months had given me enough reason - I would have never imagined I would go like this. Lungs without air, I stared into the cold eyes of my captor, and he stared right back - pleasure ripping through his facial features no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. In some way maybe it was a good thing that it all ended here - that I would die like this, I mean. These events - everything that had happened; I knew now was not the time for regret - my choices, my motives, where something that I could have only hoped for in my wildest of dreams. The life I had lived was something everyone should experience; adventure, mystery, romance - I lead a good life. To wish away what I had, had just so I could continue living would be foolish.

My captor grinned wildly - deceiving at first as he stalked closer, like a lion encircling his prey, to kill me.

* * *

I sometimes wish I could say I lived a normal life. Had a normal run of the mill husband who worked in a factory from 9-5 everyday while I seemingly waited for him to return to our white picot fence home with dinner hot on the table. I wish I could tell people what my husband did for a living - what he really did and why we had to move to the middle of nowhere. Stationed somewhere in Nevada, my husband was recently promoted to work for the Government at the USAF military installation just south of Groom Lake. This was a god send compared to his previous endeavors in Germany.

I let a long sigh escape my lips as I laid out on the grassy plain that was now our backyard - I watched our white sheets dance in the breeze, drying from this mornings wash. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky as I looked into the blue abyss, avoiding the suns rays. It was a magnificent place. The air seemed cleaner, the land was vast and healthy, and our home though small was top of the line. I guess there was something to say about being a military family. And yet, I missed my old life - my old friends, family - the hustle and bustle of city living and the memories each pub held for me.

It was out of the ordinary to see a woman drinking at a pub, laughing with the guys, cursing like a sailor - the more I think about it the more I come to realize of how I got mixed up with a man like Tank Dempsey.

Tank Dempsey was the raw definition of a man. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out. Don't get me wrong - Tank was as much a womanizer as any other man in that pub, but I knew - even back then that there was a gentleman wedged somewhere beneath that rough exterior.

* * *

"I think you should take a seat hotness." He told me, grabbing my arm; preventing me from leaving. He had been watching me all night from across the bar. Every time I turned his eyes where on me. The frown on my face became more prominent. I didn't say one word to him - I just wanted to crawl into my warm bed and try to avoid the hangover I knew I would be getting in the morning. I tugged lightly on my arm slightly but his grip became tighter.

"Let go." I was in no mood for this.

He respected my wishes and watched me wobble out of the pub.

Small hiccups erupted from my chest as I made my way back to my dumpy apartment. It was something that I loved to do - get trashed and walk home. It wasn't glamourous but nothing about me really was. I was an average run of the mill teenager - brown hair, brown eyes, jeans, t-shirt - nothing really 'hot' or 'sexy' about me. Always the friend never the girlfriend. Maybe that's what pushed me to drinking in the first place. Alcohol always did make me feel anything but ordinary.

Before I realized what was happening around me, I was pulled into an alley way and shoved up against the side of a building. My vision was blurred and I couldn't make out the person in front of me. I tried to push the figure away from my body. "Get off of me, stupid!"

"Don't be like that baby," I could tell it was a man by his deep voice. I began thrashing about, trying anything to get this filthy man off of me - nothing worked. I tried to swallow, to build up a decent scream when a loud lock of a gun rang through my ears. I thought this man was going to kill me. My mind shut down. I didn't want to die. I had my whole life ahead of me - sure I was living a pretty unexciting life but I intended to make it better over the years.

"Why don't you just back away slowly until your out of my sight you freak."

It was him. The man who had tried to stop me from leaving the pub. Suddenly I felt a weight being lifted off my chest and an apology harboring within my stomach.

"What you think a gun is gonna scare me," came the reply of my predator.

A loud bang rang in my ears - my body slid down the brick wall - there was this unimaginable wet feeling running from my chest down. I couldn't breath as the darkness swallowed me alive.

* * *

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be emitting from a lamp that lay shattered on the hallway floor. I knew there was man near me - I couldn't see his face, I could barely make out his outline. All I could see were beady little eyes staring into my soul - the type that would send shivers down even the most trained assassin's spine. Eyes that followed your every movement; watching, waiting until you finally made a mistake.

I ran.

No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't out run him; no matter how loud I called for help, no one ever came. Troubled, I jolted awake, sweaty and confused. A strong arm shoved me back down to the bed.

"Relax hotness," a hoarse voice called from my left. "It was just a nightmare."

He was truly perfect at this time. His face was relaxed instead of his normal uptight scowl, his voice was hoarse with sleep and his desire to cuddle was something that I could not get enough of. I snuggled in closer to his muscly frame and smiled when I heard him grunt with approval.

Knowing that your husband was the Tank Dempsey you would think that all the nightmares would cease to exist.

I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness and lack of body heat woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light making its way through my window. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, his truck was gone. Off to yet another exciting day at the base. I lingered by the window as long as I could, basking in the heat of the sun before starting my day.

I stared into the mirror as I stripped. I was pale - too pale for someone who lived in Nevada. I let my eyes travel along my refection stopping at my shoulder scar. It was an ugly circular shaped scar that never did quite heal properly. A small smile made its way upon my face remembering how it happened - I still can't believe he shot me. Oh sure he would constantly tell me 'It was the only way to ensure your safety' but the only reason he pulled that trigger was because he was a man of action not a man of thinking things through. Though I have to say, for an ugly deformity such as this, it does leave a smile on my face every time. Its like his mark, his calling card - TANK DEMPSEY PROPERTY - plastered on my body claiming his territory - maybe that's what it was; a brand to tell who I belonged to - a warning to others that sought me out.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. Tank might have been a lot of things but deep and meaningful was not one of them. My scar probably had no true meaning - just a poorly healed scar encrusted into my skin as a reminder to stop walking home drunk near dimly lit alley ways.

* * *

**Alright I really hope this story comes out better than my last. I know my reviewers seem to enjoy my first story, but there is something about it that always makes me turn away. But at any rate there you have it! Let me know what you guys think if you like it so far and if it better than my first story! You can be honest with me! I need all of the feedback I can get!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I am so glad you liked the first chapter! This one may seem a bit short but it is needed to continue on with my vision! HA! There is a surprise at the end, I didn't feel like dragging it out. The point of view will change half way through my next chapter but you will not be disappointed! **

**All I am gonna say is that you should be meeting the nerdy scientist and the evil doctor - PREPARE YOURSELVES! BAHAHAHAHAHH! **

* * *

**A Tale of Two Dempsey's**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was just beginning to drizzle when Tank pulled into the drive way. I ran to him- shoving past the screen door I leaped up into his arms, squeezing his frame tightly into mine. I couldn't help it - the days felt longer than they actually were. For the last two years I have been subjected to our little Nevada home cooking, cleaning, and tending to my husband. I loved every minute of it yet, I was lonely. There was no one around for miles - it wasn't that Tank wasn't enough company, it was that he was never around to be considered company.

"Oh you have really out done yourself hotness, delicious!" He exclaimed, shoving an even larger amount of food into his mouth. I sighed as I poured more beer into his glass. Usually complements like that would put the biggest smile on my face and earn him a loving kiss but I just wasn't feeling it today. I stared out of the big bay window into the distance expecting to see nothing but a small patch of the grassy plain and dirt but instead I saw huge trucks just across the way. My eyes lit up - a neighbor?

"Sweetie, are we getting neighbors?" I asked, words couldn't have gotten out of my mouth fast enough.

"Yeah, some big shot science guy... suppose to be working at the base with some technical stuff or something."

"Does he have a family?" I asked desperately.

"Ah... not that I know of, hotness."

The conversation died but to be honest I barely noticed - I barely noticed anything going on around me. All I could focus on was the brightly painted house across the street and the moving truck parked in front.

With deliberate slowness, I felt hands enclose around the sides of my neck. I shivered out of my trance, my breath catching in my throat. It wasn't a choke hold but it was tight enough to gain my attention. But his hands went as fast as they came and moved to my shoulders. I tilted my head to the side, just enough to catch a glimpse into his eyes. I don't know how long we stood without moving before he finally dragged me into the bedroom but it was one of the most intimate gazes we had shared in a while.

* * *

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the shit out of you..." he trailed off, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck down. I felt his hips rock against mine and I couldn't help but moan in response.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"This aint nothing compared to what I am gonna do to you tonight, _hotness_"

My heart was pounding in my chest; even though he couldn't hear it in some odd way I knew he could feel every pulsing action it attempted to make. He glanced up in my direction, lips inching from my bellybutton to just under the rim of my underwear - his eyes were hungry. I let go of the air I didn't realize I had been holding before sucking in another one as he played with me through the thin layer of cloth I wore.

"You want more?" he breathed into my most sensitive of places. The need for air was much greater than the formation of words. Without any hesitation, he shoved his hands in between my legs, hooking his fingers around my underwear and tearing the cloth to shreds.

"Tank!" My ecstasy faded as soon as I heard the tearing. I propped myself up to look at the damage. "Tank what in the hell! Those were my favorite panties!" My southern accent was starting to come out. I hated that - he knew I hated that.

He shoved me back down to the bed, growling at me. I stayed quiet watching him, his every movement. He was a possessive man from the get-go but since we moved to Nevada I had seen less and less of who he truly was as a man.

A moan escaped my lips just as a groan left his. He was inside me. Our movements were in sync with each other. I lifted my legs, pulling them tightly around his waist.

"Fuck Abby, you're gorgeous when your like this."

My body started to clench. Tank leaned down close to my mouth, kissing me softly before gracing my lips with a smoldering kiss.

He groaned, burying himself deep inside of me. I felt him pulse at the sensation.

"Ah Fuck," he grunted out, body jerking in ecstasy.

He kissed me one last time before turning over. We laid there silent for what seemed like hours - staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the room. My heart still raced; I turned to the man I had married those years ago expecting to see him do the same only to be wrong. There he lay, eyes closed and breath steady. Disappointment over came me as did a frown. An intimate moment like the one we just shared usually left the two of us wrapped up in each other happy.

I reached for him but stopped short only to turn away from him. My eyes felt heavy with sleep and wet with tears. Maybe he did change over these last few months, maybe it was me. Maybe I was the problem here. I was not as exciting as I was back when we first met - I thought this is what he wanted.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the tight hold of an arm that was wrapping itself around my body, dragging me across the bed. I could feel hot breath outlining my neck before a deep voice rang in my ears.

"I love you Abigail Dempsey don't ever forget that hotness."

* * *

**I was going to continue but it might not have made sense if I continued then cut off just when it was getting good. I thought this small detail might keep you guys wanting more. Hell, I could be wrong... but please tell me what you think about my little twist!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear everyone... I am sorry. I suck. I know. I should be ashamed of myself. But as I stated in my other story, "Group 935", here is the next installment of ATOTD. It may seem a little short but I am not willing to rush into anything with with story. I want it to build up just a little.**

**Origins has just come out and I have been obsessed with that new map pack. It really makes your obsession to nazi zombies engulf your life. I have been fangirling for what seems like an eternity. God help me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I more or less started on the next chapter of Intangible Infections... I know I kill you guys with this shit. Muhahaha**

* * *

I wasn't expecting all of the loud noises that filled my ears as I walked deeper and deeper into the base. Explosions, electrical surges, and tightly toned men running about while being screamed at by other tightly toned men was all too much for me to handle. However, I held my head high while my heels clicked with every step as I strolled passed commanding officers. It wasn't too often that I wore a getup like this - tight dress, red heels... make up - I just wanted to look my best at his place of business. Wolf whistles and cat calls echoed in the distance as a smile tugged its way through my lips. Alright maybe I was fooling even myself with that last remark. Maybe I just wanted to look good for me. Could you blame me?

Looking around I began to realize that I had no idea where I was going. I hadn't expected the base to be as big as it was and even though I was surrounded by millions of officials, I felt more alone then ever. Have you ever tried to stop a military man? It was like standing in front of an armed tank asking it gently to "please stop!" as they spend forward to crush you. Sure, I understood the whole 'women should be seen and not heard' thing all these meat heads went by, but come on! Maybe this unexpected visit was a mistake.

Aimlessly averting my eyes to my red heels, I continued to walk, confidence depleting with every step. I just wanted to leave at this point. Turning on my heel in an attempt to leave I toppled over someone sending both of us to the ground while shrouding us in documents.

"O-oh god! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. This day was just getting better and better. "Oh I am an idiot!" I sat on my knees, trying to round up as many papers as I could before I had the chance to embarrass myself any further. I glanced at a few papers while collecting them, they looked so important. This man was most likely a general or a higher up with these types of papers.  
"Nice going Marlton!" I heard from grunts passing by. "Yeah, what a loser!"  
I let my eyes travel down to the man whom I had bumped into. He was a rather lanky fellow with huge thick rimmed glasses shrouding his face like a mask. He was clean cut - face shaved, hair parted, a tucked in shirt - I was sure I had never seen a man this proper in my whole life. Not even at my wedding was Tank 'fancy'.

"Urrrgggaaahh, this floor is disgusting!" came the sound of the males voice as his body quickly rose off of the ground.

"Marlton is it?" I asked, clutching the papers tightly to my chest. His eyes flicked between my own and my chest; he was actually kind of cute, all flustered like that.

"I- I- Yes ma'am!" Pulling himself together into a salute. "Marlton Johnson at your service!"

I smiled at the awkward man before me. Drawing the papers from my chest I held them in front of him. Marlton didn't move an inch. I was confused to say the least until I saw the light blush crawl onto his cheeks. I looked around nervously before stuttering out "Ah... I think ya dropped these..." Jolting back into existence, he quickly grabbed his documents and extended his hand out in my direction. I stared blankly at his gesture before reaching my own hand to touch his.

"I'm ahh..." I stuttered. I have no idea why, but I stuttered. There was something in the back of my mind telling me not to say Abigail.

"Misty is it?" came his soft reply. At first it confused me, why would he call me Misty? But recalling the bracelet that I was currently wearing it all made sense. Hanging from my wrist was a silver bracelet engraved with the word Misty. It wasn't one of my finer memories, but I suppose I thought of it enough to keep the damned thing. Growing up, life wasn't the easiest. I had to do my far share of unforgivable things, but hey, I got by just fine. Truth be told I was an exotic dancer at one time... a stripper really, if you wanted to get technical, and thats where that name comes from. When those lights dropped I went from your average run of the mill teenager to an exotic dancing goddess. Not that I did it for too long, I just need some cash quick.

"Y-yes, thats right, Misty..."

Marlton smiled at me, retracting his hand back to his side. "What is someone of your caliber doing in a facility such as this?" I couldn't get over his astonishing vocablulary. Where I'm from a person like this would be beat up and mugged.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, leaning into him closer. "Well you see, I am looking for Tank Dempsey! One of the guards who granted me entrance told me to walk all the way down here, but I still can not find him." I could tell I was making him feel uncomfortable by our closeness.

"I- ahhh - hmmmm" he stumbled out, avoiding eye contact.

"Officer Dempsey is located in hanger 8 ma'am."

I smiled at Marlton, stepping back a little, allowing him to regain his composure. "Thanks sweetie!" Not wanting to over stay my welcome with the lanky official, I strode past him making my way to hanger 8.

"Ahh- yeah, Nice to - Ah - meet you ma'am."

* * *

**And there you have it! Reviews are always welcome good or bad, help me improve upon my writing and junk. Hahah I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I would also like to thank the reviewers that have been helping me get through my writing. Sometimes I have a hard time writing or wanting to write but when I read the reviews I always find time to complete something! THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHHH!**


End file.
